Case the Ace
by Loki's Chosen
Summary: Case, a girl from the streets, has a excellent hand with cards, but is it just luck , one red eyed mutant doesn't think so. WARNING: may not include Romy


Poker. Gods gift to mankind. Her favorite game. Case the Ace always won at poker. She had an incredible ability to get exactly the card she wanted no guessing involved. She knew when she would have a straight, or a full house, or even four of a kind. Now she was playing the biggest game of the year, the Denver Straight. 4 weeks long poker tournament that all ended tonight, the final fame. 5 people sat around the table. Case took a look at the other four. They all looked older than 40 except her and the guy across from her. He was wearing sunglasses and a trench coat, and looked like a thief. She thought she heard a French accent when he would place his bets. Remy was what she remembered him calling himself. Right now he was in second. She was in first of course. The old man to her left was getting ready to be out. The last of his chips were in the pot.  
  
*Good* Case thought. *One less person left to beat. *  
  
*That girl over there is good* Remy thought. *But Remy's better, and Remy alone is going to win this tournament. *  
  
The table slowly dwindled until it was only Case and Remy. Case was still ahead by quite a lot. Remy was freaking out, but his face didn't show it.  
  
*How is this girl beating me* he looked up at her and for a moment locked eyes with her just as she was reaching for her cards. Her eyes flared red then went back to the black pools they were normally.  
  
*This girl must be a mutant, but what exactly is her mutation? Why would she be using it? *  
  
The game continued until Remy was down to his last chip. He threw it in the pot and watched her eyes as she grabbed her cards. The flare was there again and once she looked at her cards her face went into a disappointed look.   
  
*Remy calls that bluff. *  
  
He knew she had a good hand. He looked at his cads to find he had four Kings. It was his call so he placed his cards face up while saying, "four Kings," confidently. All case did was smirk and lay down…Four Aces!  
  
"That's why they call me Case the Ace," she gloated, taking the rest of the chips.  
  
There was a big cheer for the youngest person to ever win the Straight.  
  
Later on the way home she heard someone following her. She turned around to see Remy.  
  
*Oh God. He's gonna kill me then rob me for beating him. *  
  
"Here. You can have all the money, just don't kill me please," she said when he had gotten to the place she had first seen him from.  
  
She registered shock in his face.  
  
*Oh. So he wasn't going to hurt me. *  
  
"Remy's sorry he scarred you, but Remy just wanted to talk," he told her with the usual Remy charm. "Would you like to go have coffee with Remy or something?"  
  
"Ok, that sound fun," Case sighed with relief, glad he wasn't a sore loser.  
  
They walked in silence until they got to the café.  
  
"Here you go," Remy said as he pulled out her chair for her.  
  
"Thank you," she said slightly questioning why he had yet to take off his sunglasses, but she thought it rude to ask so she just pushed the question out of her head.  
  
He caught her staring at his sunglasses, but he didn't want to scare her away so he left them on.  
  
They talked about poker for a while, getting comfortable with each other. Remy decided now was a good time as any to bring up mutant activity.  
  
"So Remy be wondering where you stand on the mutant issue."  
  
She didn't hesitate in answering; "I would love to be a mutant. Being normal is stupid. Everyone should have some kind of mutation!"  
  
Remy was happy she viewed things this way.  
  
*Her and Mags should get along well. *  
  
"What is Remy was to tell you that Remy's a mutant?"  
  
"No way. Can I see your powers? This is so cool!"  
  
Remy pulled out a card and gave it just enough charge to poof into ashes. He took in the look of awe on the girl's face in front of him.  
  
*She must not know that she's a mutant too, and what a beautiful mutant at that. *  
  
"You know. Remy knows a secret about you that not even you know," he whispered softly into her ear. Slowly he pulled back to gauge how she took this.  
  
She was intrigued. Unless this guy had the power to read her mind she couldn't see how he could know anything about her.  
  
"What is this secret you supposedly know?"  
  
"How 'bout you play Remy a little game of poker with one difference. Remy is going to look at your cards before he gives them to you."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Remy gave her a 5 of hearts, a 7 of clubs, a 3 of diamonds a 10 of hearts and an ace of spades not showing her what she had he placed the cards face down in front of her and watched her eyes as she reached for them. They flashed red then she smiled at Remy.  
  
"Why'd you give me the same hand I beat you with?" she asked while placing the cards in front of Remy.  
  
He looked down to find aces and a 10 of hearts.  
  
*Looks like I found her power. *  
  
"Actually Remy gave you a 5 of hearts, a 7 of clubs, a 3 of diamonds a 10 of hearts and an ace of spades."  
  
He looked through the rest of the deck to find 3 aces still there. Now there where 7 aces in the deck.  
  
"Remy thinks you're a mutant. Your wish has come true!"  
  
"But what exactly is my power? I don't understand."  
  
"Remy don't really know yet. Let's try another test to see if it's what Remy thinks it is," he stated, trying to help her figure out her power.  
  
"Ok. Remy's going to get you a drink, what's you favorite?"  
  
"Cherry Coke."  
  
"Ok. Remy'll be back."  
  
He came back with a Dr. Pepper, but didn't tell her what it was.  
  
Watching her eyes he gave it to her.  
  
"Here, have a sip."  
  
Her eyes flashed.  
  
"Mm Cherry Coke."  
  
"Remy got you Dr. Pepper. Remy thinks you have the ability to change things to what you want."  
  
"So if I had this fork," she said picking up a fork. "But I wanted a spoon…"  
  
In her hands she held a spoon.  
  
"Oh my gosh. I can't believe this!"  
  
"Would you like to come with Remy to a place you can train your powers?"  
  
"Well I would, but how much does it cost?"  
  
"Nothin. And you just won a million-dollar prize. Remy don't think you need to be scrounging for money any time soon."  
  
"Actually a lot of this money is going into debts I owe. The rest is going to my brother."  
  
"How can you be in debt? You look only 17."  
  
"I am 17, but when I was 8 and my brother was 10 our parents disowned us. We went into the thievin business and got enough for a down payment on an apartment. After that we wrote hot checks for the bills. When the super found out last year he kicked us out. My brother cant find any where to stay and he's getting sick…" she trailed off, tears coming to her eyes.  
  
*This girl has been through so much in only 7 years. *  
  
He went over to her and just hugged her; the tears she'd been holding broke loose.  
  
"Remy's here for you. It'll all turn out just fine, you watch," he cooed into her ear, rubbing up and down her back with one hand while the other ran through her hair.  
  
Slowly so calmed down.  
  
"Thanks. How bout I take a look at this place you want me to stay."  
  
"Great. Come with Remy," Remy said grabbing her hand and pulling her from the café.  
  
They walked a few blocks; it was dark now so Remy kept watch around. They finally reached a brown stow looking house. Remy, still holding Case's hand went up, opened the door and dragged her in straight. A fairly handsome bloke with fiery red hair greeted them.  
  
"Oy, Remy. Who's the Sheila?" he asked when he spotted Case, giving her a suggestive look.  
  
"She's Remy's friend and she needs to see Mags no. So get out of Remy's way," Remy said forcefully, pushing the bloke out of the way.  
  
"The name's Case."  
  
"Well Case, I'm John or Pyro or what ever you prefer," he said with a suggestive wink just trying to make Remy more angry.  
  
It worked. Remy dragged a laughing Case the rest of the way to magneto's office.  
  
As Remy opened the door Magneto looked up.  
  
"Yes?" he asked with a look that stated he had more important things to be doing.  
  
That is until he saw Case.  
  
"Mags, Remy found this girl tonight at the poker game."  
  
"Really? And what exactly did you bring her here for?" he asked calmly, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"She's a mutant. Remy tested her and she can change things to what she wants."  
  
"Oh really? Let's see it then."  
  
Remy got out a 6 of diamonds showed it to Magneto and then handed it to Case.  
  
"Ace of spades is my favorite card."  
  
"Do you want to stay here and learn to do more than simple card tricks?" Magneto asked already starting to formulate uses for her.  
  
"Yes, I'd love to," Case answered. "But first I need to talk to my brother."  
  
"Well here's a phone. Call him."  
  
A/N: Hey guys I hope you like the story so far. As of now I'm not exactly sure were I want to go with this but I should know soon. Please review, I NEED SOME HELP PLEASE!!!!! Try not to be to mean, I don't mind flames but my friends might jump you.  
  
Peace, Loki 


End file.
